1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Methods for minimizing power consumption of an information technology (IT) product such as a tablet personal computer (PC) and a laptop PC have been studied.
To minimize power consumption of an IT product which includes a display panel, a power consumption of the display apparatus may be minimized. When the display panel displays a static image, the display panel may be driven with a relatively low frequency so that a power consumption of the display apparatus may be reduced.
However, in this method, the power consumption is not reduced when the display panel displays moving images. Thus, power consumption may not be sufficiently decreased.